


Impede

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [68]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka just wants food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Impede- to obstruct or interfere with; to delayAhsoka just wants some food, but she keeps getting interrupted
Series: English Vocab Prompts [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 12





	Impede

“Now what!” Ahsoka snapped at the poor shiny who had approached her with a datapad. She sighed, seeing the poor fraught thing. Her frustration at the multiple interruptions at her getting lunch had put her nerves on edge causing her to lash out at the poor trooper. She sighed. “I apologize. What is it you need?”

“Um. I need... I need you to, to. I need you to sign this please.” The shiny thrust out the datapad, arms quivering.

Ahsoka took the pad, glancing over the supply orders, unsurprised that Anakin wouldn’t do his own paperwork, leaving her often to do things like making sure they have enough ammo. “Here you go,” She said handing the pad back. “What’s your name trooper?”

“Data, Sir.”

Ahsoka smiled, “Hope to see you around Data.”

The trooper ran off and Ahsoka returned her focus to her mission of getting some food. She must’ve been glaring murder because multiple clones went out of their way to get out of her path. At last, she was at the door. She walked towards it and promptly walked into the door. It didn't open automatically. She pressed the button to open the door. Nothing happened. Ahsoka let out a noise of frustration and sunk to the floor next to the door.

“A problem sir?”

“Nothing.” Ahsoka ground out.

“Here.”

Ahsoka looked up and saw that the trooper was handing a ration out to her. “Thank you!” Ahsoka exclaimed, glad to finally have sustenance.

“Any time commander.”


End file.
